


Articles

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Woman, she thinks, her mind automatically assigning the definitive article. Wholock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articles

She stumbles back to her apartment, tired and disappointed, and perhaps a little anxious. She had not discovered the identity of the sender of the mysterious envelope. But when she lies down and closes her weary eyes, her last thoughts belong to the woman she had met in the dark hall. _The Woman,_ she thinks, her mind automatically assigning the definitive article.  
__  
She suppresses a yawn as the man drones on with his presentation.  
"We are pleased to announce this partnership. Please welcome Ms Adams onto the Board of Directors!" And a round of clapping ensues. She applauds too, more out of habit than any true praise.  
Her breath catches as a familiar figure walks into the room.She stops breathing entirely when that figure smirks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Two in a day! Oh well. Please review!:)


End file.
